


【白A】窄门（完）

by TosubstituteAnna



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosubstituteAnna/pseuds/TosubstituteAnna
Summary: 假如亚修是女孩的情况下的无聊故事





	【白A】窄门（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 亚修单性转  
路人X亚修暗示

01

亚修推开最后一个进入她身体的人，手腕一撑，站起来说：“啧，满意了吗？老头子。”她神情不耐烦，也根本不在乎方才发生的事情，头发湿哒哒的黏在汗湿的后背，手边却没有可以用的发带，亚修一只手拢着头发提起来，让后颈凉快一些。

她身边围着数十个身材强壮、眼神迷恋的保镖，帝诺背着手站在远一些的地方，从这场多人性交开始，他就一直站在那里注视着；他并没有第一时间回答亚修的问题，相信这间房子里的人也没有谁能够第一时间清醒的，他们都顾着看先前射进去的精液顺着亚修的屁股、大腿蜿蜒而下，落到地上，打湿了驼色长毛地毯。

有人咽了咽口水，吞咽声惊醒了他周围的人。

格鲁兹扫了那人一眼，挥手让所有保镖退出去，他回答道：“这是对你的惩罚。”

亚修不着边的想，什么惩罚？逃跑的？勾引的？

更年期的老变态折磨人还要给出貌似神秘的理由，不过是虚伪的代名词罢了。

她分毫不让的直视帝诺；往往在这种时候，她的任性都能得到最大限度的“宽容”，只是与其说是由于怜悯而生出的情感，倒不如说是帝诺更加欣赏她这副被万人*睡*过以后仍然无法被染上色彩的躯体吧。

科西嘉黑手党的老大，圈养了一只野兽，凡人只要注视一眼，就会被染上交错的浅金与碧绿。帝诺.格鲁兹不过是这个凡人群体的代表人物罢了，被推举成为山猫的主人，偶尔也要慷慨的把山猫展示给自己的合作伙伴们。

帝诺站了一会儿，从口袋中拿出一袋药片，扔到亚修脚下：“真是麻烦，”他紧盯着亚修翡翠般的瞳孔，说道：“把这些都吃完。”

亚修低下头去看，无非是避孕药而已，只是如果发挥想象力的话，真是一件值得发笑的事情，又有谁能想到帝诺.格鲁兹这样的大人物会随身携带女性避孕药这一类物品呢，即使是处理身边的情妇，也分明是秘书可以代劳的工作，更何况，要是亚修来说，帝诺可能是整个合众国对避孕药最了解的帮派人了吧，他可是能熟记职业医生都做不到的各式各样避孕药配方的秃顶老头。

嗯.....还有不能忽视的老态龙钟，散发着腐朽的气息，再多华贵的布料和讲究造作的行为都无法掩饰的恶心味道。

人老去都会成为这副模样吗？

亚修保持沉思，弯下腰调整了一下脚踝上的系带高跟鞋，提起白色蕾丝边的内裤和超短牛仔裙，一手扣胸衣，一手拧开口红，示意性的开始补妆，她朝帝诺耸耸肩。

门被一直默默低着头待命的秘书打开又合上，房间里终于只剩下她一个人。

亚修深深呼出一口气，朝后靠做长木桌上。她的内心无比强韧，即使是碎掉，也会自己紧紧抓回来捏成一团；最开始偶尔也会想要抱怨

没有可以依靠的对象，渐渐地习惯以后就没有时间去在意那么多东西，只是从内心深处来说，仍然一直存在着期待的，并不是名为骄纵实则禁锢的东西，也并不需要同情，她渴求的，一直都是能够引导向光明的爱。

她梦想过很多两个人的场景，甚至连吵架内容都想好了；扮演完自己赖床后又去扮演对方的说教。

亚修晃了晃腿，纤细的鞋跟时不时会被地毯轻轻勾住，她抓紧了手里的口红，想起自己的上衣不知道被扔到哪里去了，说不定被刚刚“接待”过的那一群客人中的某一个偷偷带走了。

帝诺知道的话，是会砍掉那个人的手，还是自己收藏那件沾过体温的廉价T恤呢。

“咔嗒。”

门后出现一个高大的男人，打断了亚修的思绪，看着对方弯腰捡起避孕药，又拿起小茶几上的白瓷杯，朝她走过来；亚修想到一个问题，自然而然的就问出了口：

“白，你也觉得如果我是男人的话会更容易洗干净一些吗？”

她似乎完全不感到羞愧，赤*裸着身体站在阳光下，雪白修长的小腿闪闪发光，浅金色的长发顺服的贴在背脊，神情坦荡，又暗藏一些探寻，微微扬起头直视对面高大的男人。

白保持着沉默，他一直微笑着看向亚修。

亚修并不隐瞒身上的痕迹，这些痕迹也并不是第一次被展现在白面前，他在这方面保护过亚修无数次，却又每每在格鲁兹的无理命令前保持沉默。

“因为我是女人就非要找劣质替代品，老头子真是失败。”亚修转开视线，凝视着灰扑扑的玻璃窗，窗外没什么人，看起来白茫茫一片。

明明说着讽刺别人的话，却好像也伤害到了自己。白想起亚修说的那个劣质替代品，差别不大的金发碧眼，面孔也是非常美丽，被送到亚修身边学习，因为第一天抓住亚修的衣摆轻轻叫姐姐没有得到回应以后就非常羞愧的男孩子。

他对这样的话题到从来坦诚的发表意见。

“小女孩更容易陷入爱情吧，”白解开自己黑色羊绒大衣的扣子，脱下来抖开后，上前包裹住亚修，他说：“如果有一天你拥有了爱情，小女孩，爱情会是你最美丽的，也会是你最脆弱的，你会被爱情杀死。”

亚修在他怀里把头转回来，嘟起嘴唇，神情古灵精怪：“你这是看不起女人吗，Blanca？”

白宠溺的摸了摸她的头发，触感就像是猫咪柔顺的皮毛：“容易陷入爱情的人的灵魂更透明一些，这不好吗？我可是在赞美你。”

“陷入爱情的谋杀犯的灵魂也是透明的吗？”

“不要胡思乱想。”

亚修被这种长辈般的语气一刺，娇气的皱起眉毛，显出几分天真幼稚。

白瓷杯被男人抵到她玫瑰色的唇边，阻止了她即将出口的抱怨：“乖乖吃药，小山猫。”

她向上看着的眼睛大大的，伸出舌头舔了舔杯口。

“生命值得被珍视，但谋杀有时候并不是罪恶，而是一种活下去的必要。”

“反抗的谋杀不会被惩罚，懦弱者的归途才是地狱，勇敢者的终点是天堂。”

白看向亚修的眼睛深沉而温柔，宛如注视着一生的挚爱。

亚修接上他的话：“而天堂的路是窄的、暗的、无望的，唯有承受折磨者方可抵达。”

她挑起自己的一缕头发，放在手指上缠绕成旋。

不给人机会的下定论到：“你真是啰嗦，白。”

白从她手中接下茶杯，看见杯底留下的一层幽暗微闪的水膜，顿了一会儿，摇摇头，笑着拨开她散乱的额发，吻了吻她的额头，说道：

“我对你这样说多次，并非是因为我不信任你，而是你太过信任这个世界的缘故。”

02

距离上次见面后不久，白就离开纽约到俄国去了，其间又发生了种种故事，都不值得过多叙述，唯一具有价值的，是亚修终于和格鲁兹大吵一架后离家出走了。

她被限制与街头小混混们的交往，甚至被要求做回优雅的淑女。

而帝诺却特意把那个被她称作“劣质替代品”的男孩子送到混混头子面前，要他尽快收服他们，却没想到第二天就被灰溜溜的赶了回来，仗着一点宠爱就要求老头子帮他教训别人。

亚修在餐桌上毫不留起的进行讽刺，最终与盛怒的格鲁兹当面起了冲突，立刻就摔门而出了。

她和白互相之间仍旧暗中牵挂，却谁也没有联系过对方，一年后那个离开的男人解决完故乡的事情，正式定居在加勒比海，无所事事的度过了十八个月的时光。

碰巧的是，在接到格鲁兹电话的前一天晚上，他睡得出奇的早，做了一个漫长的仿佛一生的梦境，醒过来时忘了大半，唯有失落的感觉长长久久的留在了内心。

坐在返回纽约的飞机上时，他给这个漫长的梦补上了一个自以为满意的结局。

好像是这样的——

美丽的小山猫终于奋起反抗，动手杀死了科西嘉黑手党的老大，而来自俄国的老师白先生下定决心带她逃跑，他们坐船离开那个嘈杂广阔的美利坚，终于有了进一步发展的机会。

“你会娶我吗？白？”亚修抓住他的衣领，眼里含着泪水问道。

白没有说话，轻轻吻了吻亚修的额头。

这个吻具有别样的魔力，金发的山猫浑身的力气都立刻被抽走了，她伏在柔软的羽绒被里，晶莹的水痕无意识的流过线条分明的脸颊，她的一只脚腕露在被窝外，透亮的白色盛住阳光，美丽非凡。

“连你也看不起我的身体吗？认为妓女是下贱的吗？”

白跪在床边，把她搂到自己这边，背后就是铁栏杆装饰的窗，白纱窗帘在微风中摆动，蓝色的海洋一望无际；他没有回答这个问题，并不是觉得可笑，只是他无法说出自己的心意，不知名的力量消去了他的声音，变成了一阵风，拂过亚修被泪水与汗水湿透的发根，她的脸湿漉漉的，鼻梁高挺，仰着脸庞，颧骨线条优美，宛如伤心的神像。

为什么不娶她呢？既然已经不想要再有牵扯，又何必再把她带到加勒比来？

“我在你的生命里出现的太晚了，这一点，我非常后悔。”

想象中的场景非常动人美好，改变成电视剧的话，也能赚好大一票眼泪。

所有的遗憾都能被补齐，所有的自相矛盾都能够被解决。

他在牵着亚修的手走下船舷那一刻，突然感觉到相似的金色在很远的地方一闪，顶尖的杀手意识让他听到了子弹穿过风的声音。

他立刻转身挡住了美丽的少女，可是惯性能打破爱情的魔力。

又或许是给了爱情永生的力量，那颗飞速旋转的金属穿过了两颗心脏。

他们跌落了。

英俊的俄国特工拥抱着美丽的金发少女，感受到两个人的血液汩汩流出，体温在迅速失去，她的长发在下坠的风中闪耀，远方是逐渐升起太阳，橙红一片，温暖着深紫蓝色的海水；他的呼吸变得困难，心里却安稳下来了，黎明的景象是如此的令人感动，他们的幸福终于到来，死亡的令人紧紧拥抱住彼此，特工微笑着，终于吻上了怀里的人苍白甜美的嘴唇。

爱情不归于天堂，也不归于地狱，为爱而死的人在尘与土中间永远自由飘荡。

白注视着逐渐接近的纽约大陆，摇着头笑了笑。

这样烂俗煽情的结局，恐怕不是永远张牙舞爪的小山猫所期待的吧。

END


End file.
